The Kyuubi's Deal
by Masked Anonymous Writer
Summary: They have finally won the war, but at a terrible loss. Alone and hopeless, Naruto plans to end it all, only to be interrupted by an unlikely force. With a deal being struck, Naruto plans to redo it all in hopes of a better future. Yaoi, Time Travel
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Kyuubi's Deal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and in no way making money off of this!**

**Rating: M for safety**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence**

**Summary: They have finally won the war, but at a terrible loss. Alone and hopeless, Naruto plans to end it all, only to be interrupted by an unlikely force. With a deal being struck, Naruto plans to redo it all in hopes of a better future. Yaoi, Time Travel**

**The Kyuubi's Deal  
Chapter 1**

A lone figure sat on the Hokage Monument, blank blue eyes staring into the destruction that was Konohagakure. Screams and sobs were heard ringing throughout the area.

Ruins, flames, and smoke were all that was left of a once magnificent village. Villagers were running, crying, and wailing for their loved ones, most of them dead. The Fourth Shinobi War had taken its toll.

They had won, but it had taken its cost, the lives of 98% of the village. Only three ninjas remained of the Leaf.

Rock Lee, Shikamaru Nara, and his self. Lee was mourning his wife, Sakura, and tending to her burial, completely ignoring his own wounds. It took awhile, but Lee finally got his date, and they were a couple forever since.

Shikamaru was still in the medical tent in critical condition outside the walls of the former village, an explosion having got him, resulting in his left arm being amputated. The nurse didn't think he was going to make it.

A wind picked up, blowing the blue eyed man's now waist length, light blonde hair off his shoulder. A few strands remained clasped between his chin and his ANBU uniform.

Tears fell down his face, as despair and total hopelessness encompassed him. He literally had nothing left except for his life.

His wife, Hinata, had perished in the battle, her last words of love to both him and his secret competitor for her affections, Kiba. An ironic smile graced the blonde's face. He would have happily supported them if he knew.

Sure, he loved Hinata. She was the only one who harbored any sort of romantic affection for him, and he craved affection of any kind, and he in turn held bundles for anyone kind enough to love him.

All of his senseis were dead. First, came jiji, though that was a blow he had time to recover from, then both Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei on the same day. As Hokage, Kakashi-sensei was the first priority target of the opposing Madara. Iruka-sensei was just there by coincidence filing a report.

All his friends were dead, except the ones previously mentioned. Hell, even his infamous "tenant" was gone. The Kyuubi just banished as he finished Madara.

Kyuubi was released by Naruto, as a last resort to kill Madara. He succeeded, but Konohagakure was left in ruins in their power house struggle. After the last Uchiha was killed, the Kyuubi just vanished, not being seen since.

The wind finally stopped, halting the gentle sway of blonde hair in the wind. With a tear stained face and a determined demeanor, Naruto drew his ANBU sword from his protected sheath on his back.

Hands grabbing firmly to the hilt, blade pointed towards him, Naruto started the ritual for seppuku. One last prayer and Naruto began the thrust. Naruto waited for the pain, but a sharp clang jolted him from his thoughts.

He looked ahead just in time to see a kunai reflect from his sword, knocking it from his hand. A guttural laugh from behind shot fear through his stomach. Trepidation now forming in his mind, Naruto looked back. Realization began dawning on him on who the owner of that sound was.

"**You didn't think I was going to leave you alone that easily did you, kit?"**

Shock coated Naruto's features, as he recognized who was staring back at him with that evil smirk. Across him, stood Kurama, but not as he had ever saw him before.

In place of a giant fox standing as big as the Hokage's tower stood a 6ft 3'' lean muscled man. Red ears peaked above his head, with the same colored hair falling straight to his back on to a decorative black kimono with a red flower, his tanned muscular chest showing through the folds.

Three wicked whiskers marks adorned each cheek, more pronounced than Naruto's own. A sinister grin was plastered on the smug demon's face, fangs peaking out over his lips.

"What do you want, Kurama?"

"**Straight to the point, huh Kit? One of the facts I like about you. What if you could stop this?"**

A shocked expression came over the blonde's face. Then with a shake of his head, he replied, "Wh-What? What do you mean? Stop this? How?"

"**Put an end to this. All this destruction, I can reverse it, going all the way back to your genin days."**

An amazed look overcame Naruto's face, hope once again blazing up through his eyes. With a positive, yet hesitant voice, he returned, "You can?"

"**Yes, Yes I can, but it also has a price. The price to do it and the price for well….. my services. Yes, my price is very important." **

The grin never faded from the demon's lips. But an outraged one formed on the petite blonde's as well as a scoffed look.

"Of course you have a price. Why would a demon willing make a deal with a mortal."

"**Oh Naruto, you wound me. Here I am, trying to give you a chance for a retrial, and all you do is rebuke me, but oh well."**

The Kyuubi turned, with his arms folded, and made a start to walk away. Panic consumed Naruto as he started to scrabble forward and desperation in his voice he shouted out.

"No, Wait! Don't leave! I'll pay anything! What's the price!?"

Kurama stopped and turned around, a full smile on his lips. He walked to the blonde still stationed on the ground and knelt.

"**The price for reversal is your humanity an-"**

"What do you mean my humanity?"

"**As I was saying, your humanity since you are the tag along and your weak body would perish at the chakra expenditure. Don't worry; you'll remain human looking, for the most part."**

"For the most part!? What do you mean for the most part? Am I going to be running around with ears and a tail?! Because I can assure you, I would not make it through the first month with those features!"

"**The only thing that will change about you will be slightly slitted eyes, small fangs, and claws. That's all"**

Naruto's features calmed down a bit, and then his demeanor turned to nervousness. With hesitance he asked the only question he had left.

"And you- what's your price?"

A rakish expression engulfed the taller male as he reached his clawed hand forward, slipping past his face coming to the back of his head. Suddenly he grasped the soft gossamer strands and tugged it hard downwards, forcing Naruto's eyes to stare intently to Kurama's.

Sky blue met intense blazing red. They stared at each other for a moment until a wind picked up their hair whipping it through the wind.

"**You."**

"What?"

"**My price is you."**

"Me! What do you want with me? This whole deal is about me getting a second chance. How can I do that if you keep me?"

"**I want you, as a mate."**

A blush rose on the lightly scarred teen's cheek, and eyes getting a glassy look.

"Ma-Ma-Mate? Why would you want me as a mate?"

"**I want you, no further reason needed. Do you not want to save them? Your poor wife struck down in the prime of her youth, yearning for the men she loved. Your friends sacrificing their lives for you and the village, would you not want that?"**

"That's a low blow."

The blush coloring his cheeks dimmed with the emotional blow, a frown forming. Nevertheless, Naruto stood up and straightened up. The blonde extended his hand and began the acceptance.

"We have a deal."

The red haired demon grasped his hand with his clawed one, and swiftly tugged him over to his chest, spinning Naruto around. Leaning towards the blonde's left shoulder, and gathering the long strands out of the way, Kurama breathed warm, moist breath on Naruto's neck.

Blood rushing to his cheeks once more, Naruto stuttered out, "Wha-What a-are yo-you do-doing?"

Strong arms wrapped around his middle section, and a dark chuckle escaped the demon and reverberated through their connected bodies.

"**Sealing the deal"**

Naruto felt a quick kiss to his pulse point before two painful pricks embedded into his neck. His eyes dulled and his body convulsed as all he knew was pain.

A burning sensation seared the inside his body like he was tossed into the moltenest point of hell. With one last look to Kurama, who was looking at him with concerned, he blacked out to the last sight of furious demonic chakra swirling around him.

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: The Kyuubi's Deal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and in no way making money off of this!**

**Rating: M for safety**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence**

**Summary: They have finally won the war, but at a terrible loss. Alone and hopeless, Naruto plans to end it all, only to be interrupted by an unlikely force. With a deal being struck, Naruto plans to redo it all in hopes of a better future. Yaoi, Time Travel**

**The Kyuubi's Deal  
Chapter 2**

Naruto blearily opened his eyes. Blinking a few times, getting a feel to being awake again. He suddenly jerked up on his arms. He was back in his old apartment! He could tell by mattress on the floor, cracked walls, and empty ramen cups scattered on the floor. He couldn't believe it!

It worked! Kurama wasn't lying; he actually followed through the deal!

The shock didn't take long because the pain soon kicked in. His arms began shaking then suddenly buckled, causing Naruto to fall face first into surprisingly new, comfortable sheets. He didn't have those before, but that revelation didn't last long as he noticed his new additions.

The blonde finally noticed the claws attached to his fingers. Now that he was paying attention to himself, he noticed that his pale blonde hair easily reached the length of his hand.

He didn't have that length of hair until after Jiraiya died in order to honor him. Secretly he was glad for this fact. He actually loved his long hair even though some made fun of him for it and called him a girl.

It felt like someone was caressing him, and he was starved for touch or affection. After awhile, the locks lying across his arm started to itch. He tried once more to move and knock it way, but the pain came once more, but this time it was worse.

Signals of agonizing pain shot through him. Sobs wrecked his body, making him move more egging the pain on. Soon pitiful whines of distress echoed out of his fanged mouth.

As soon of the whines escaped, two strong masculine arms wrapped around under his shoulders and dragged him up to an equally strong chest.

"Shh,Shh. It's going to be okay, just calm down, little kit."

A calm cool aura radiated from the source of the voice, soothing the pain away. A hand came up and tucked the adolescent's head into a prominent chin.

The aura calmed him down and soon the blonde's eyes began to droop, the last thing of sight was blood red hair pressed against his cheek.

**Line Break**

Once he was sure the kit was asleep and showed no signs of waking anytime soon, Kurama slipped from the bed. He made sure he did not disturb the blonde. Then he formed a forbidden privacy jutsu.

It allowed no sound in or out and prevented detected movements, only cancellable by the owner.

Once applied, an evil glint entered the crimson eyes, and a sinister, maniacal grin formed.

He had a silver haired, chunin traitor to meet. He was about to prove nothing messes with what is his without dire consequences. It's a good thing that he had access to his mate's memories the whole time, this way he knew exactly what would happen.

With a snap of his fingers, a flame appeared and raged around him, swirling. When they were done, they died down revealing Kurama transformed.

He now looked like Naruto when he was younger, the short spiky hair with goggles included. He had the shape correct, but his entire body was encased in shadows except for his gleaming red eyes.

Walking out the apartment, he noticed the sun was going down, casting a reddish orange haze. Ahh, this was his kind of weather, ominous skies and shadows cast in every direction. He casually hopped amongst the roofs in case someone saw his disguise until he finally came to his destination.

The academy stood still, a few straggling students finally leaving. Kurama kept with his self, head down to shadow his eyes until he came to the window to the room he wanted.

Inside at his desk Iruka remained at his desk scribbling away, trying to finish grading his test. While he could tell who passed and didn't he could not automatically tell what percentile they were in or who was rookie of the year or top kunoichi, though he did have a good idea of whom.

Iruka stopped and sighed, thoughts consumed by Naruto.

"I wonder how he is."

The imitation Naruto let the instructor ponder on for a few more minutes until he leaned his head on his hand, a perfect place for a sleep genjutsu.

With his goal done, he took off to the Hokage's tower. He had to make it look real, after all. He jumped on the circling fence and then jumped to the secretary's always unlocked window seal. He lifted it up and snuck in.

Unlike previously, Kurama didn't want the security seal to go off. He looked around noting the seals coating the ground in front of the door. He bent down in front of it.

With one demonic chakra laced finger he touched the seal. It caught fire, then turned to ash and blew out the window. Walking in, he chuckled, noticing the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing on the back wall.

Placed on its prized pedestal, was the famed crystal ball the old man used to spy on Naruto. He walked over and used the telescope technique the ball already attuned to Naruto's chakra signature.

It glowed for a few seconds and then showed the real Naruto, emanating a soft glow, asleep on the new sheets Kurama had stole for him. The sheets had slipped down to the blonde's waist, exposing slightly tanned skin with locks cascading down it.

A genuine smile appeared as he saw his mate in a peaceful sleep. Then rage pulsed through him, corrupting the smile to a sneer. Naruto was his and no one else's! No one had the right to see him like this but him!

He picked up the orb squeezing until all the chakra was absorbed. He dropped it harshly onto the floor. Upon making impact, it cracked.

He picked up his foot and applied chakra to it making his usual flames. He brought it down on the crystal, shattering it into millions of pieces.

No one would see Naruto like that again but for him. The old man could try to reform it, but come tomorrow the blonde's change would have been cemented, completely changing his chakra signature, something that was needed for the ninjutsu.

Turning his attention back to the scroll, he noticed the hidden seal on the wall. He repeated the process like earlier and gathered the scroll.

He returned to the secretary room and climbed to the window seal again. He saw a silver streak in the leaves of a nearby tree, and he knew Mizuki saw him.

It was time to get this show on the road. He jumped from the ledged landing on the fence and hopped off. He faked worried and looked around to make sure no one was following him. He double checked the scroll and took off for the woods.

Arriving a few minutes later, he slipped the burden from his back and laid it out on the forest's floor. He pretended interest and read the scroll.

Both he and Naruto knew what was on it, but he had to wait tell Mizuki showed up and saw him.

Finally he heard a bustle of leaves on the floor. He looked over with a surprised look, shadows still covering his eyes. Mizuki then walked out of a brush a smug smile on.

"Oi! Naru-kun. Did you finish the test?"

Jealousy and rage once more coursed through the kyuubi.

"Of course, Mizuki-sensei! What do you expect? I'm going to be Hokage one day!"

The high pitched voice of old Naruto filtered through the demon's mouth.

"That's great! Just give me the scroll and I'll oversee you perform the jutsu."

Kurama extended his hand towards Mizuki, in a plea of him helping him get up put as Mizuki clasped the extended hand he felt a pinprick in his hand. Looking down, he saw blood coagulate and drip down his hand. He let go of the little brats hand and stepped back.

"But Mizuki-sensei, **don't you want to play with me?"**

Kurama finally looked up, his burning red eyes making a sharp contrast with the shadows encompassing his adolescent body. He even smiled with his fangs gleaming out. His eyes and teeth were the only things showing now the shadows had completely filled out over him.

"De-De-Demon! I always knew you were him!"

Mizuki drew back, but the fear clouded his perception of his body slowing down."

"**Now, now Mizuki. That's not very nice of you. While you got it right that I'm a demon, I'm not Naruto."**

The shadowed form morphed, body becoming taller and more filled out, hair lengthening and falling, and claws glowing. Mizuki's face showed both fear and shock. He tried to move and flee but he discovered that his body was sluggish and not following his command. Panic ransacked the chunins body, slowly convulsions started to show.

"**By now, I reckon that your body is paralyzed with demon chakra I injected into you. Isn't this lovely, a whole night together. You, a paralyzed traitor, and me, a malicious demon who you crossed."**

"Wha-What are you talking about? I haven't done anything to you!"

"**No, you haven't,"**

Relief washed through Mizuki until he heard the demon finish.

"**-but, you have to someone who belongs to me."**

"Who have I crossed that belongs to you!? If you leave me alone, I'll fix it! I promise!"

"**Oh, you will fix but not in the way you think. You crossed who's mine when you denied him his education."**

"All of this is because I sabotaged that's brat test! Forget about him! I could be more valuable than him! I have secrets!'

"**Oh no, I won't forget about him. You, knowing village secrets, is what is going to help me get Naruto reinstated as a ninja." **

"You can't keep me here! Once Orochimaru-sama knows I'm here, he'll come for me! He likes me; he even favored me with his seal!"

"**Oh yeah, you liked Orochimaru's seal, didn't you? Let's see how you like my seal."**

Going over, Kurama peeled the neck off the traitor's seal. Then laughed at the snake-nin's bastardized seal and this one was relatively new compared to the snake-whore's. Kurama said nothing. Let the traitor feel like the sanin wanted him; it would just start another argument.

He bit his thumb, and applied it over the cursed seal. It burned just like the ones at the tower, but instead of turning to ashes, morphed to an angry red seal, projecting a flaming appearance.

As soon as it was applied Mizuki started screaming murder, body badly snapping back and forth, even though he was paralyzed showing the tremendous pain the chunin was in.

"**That'll be my little present to you. Do you like it? I think it's perfect. The only person that it would suit better is another silver haired bastard. This little seal sends out signals of pain whenever you lie, touch only amplifying it. Do you understand?"**

Mizuki was too busy writhing in agony to reply, tears slipping down his contorted face. Hearing no response Kurama walked over and kicked him in the stomach, setting Mizuki off on another screaming fit, crying out louder.

"**I said, Do You Understand?"**

With each word, more kicks and screams followed. After the last one Mizuki started to answer with a strained yes.

"**Good. Now I'm going to deliver you to the interrogation squad, and you're going to tell them about Naruto's sabotaged test scores, got it?"**

Having already learned his lesson, the agonized man answered yes. He was hoping to tell them about the demon in hopes of giving leniency, but his hopes were dashed as soon as they began.

"**You'll also tell them nothing you learned or saw tonight. The same effect of telling lies still applies. Now night, night."**

Mizuki was out cold with one more kick. Kurama bent down and carved traitor into his forehead with a sharpened claw. He then tied the bastard up, securely planted the scroll on his back and left him in Morino, Ibiki's office.

Having done everything he intended for that night, he headed to his mate's home. Walking in, he noticed his blonde was still peacefully sleeping. He dropped the shadows covering him and the privacy jutsu insuring Naruto's sleep.

He shredded his decorative kimono until only his hakama was left. Slowly, he climbed into the futon. Not wanting to disturb his bed partner, he waited until his warmth lulled the blonde to him.

A few minutes later it happened. A bundle nuzzled to his side, and a head tucked beneath his chin. Throwing his arm over the bundle, he mediated to what tomorrow would bring.

**I would like to thank everyone who submitted a review, follow, community, and favorite! You have no idea how happy it made me to get alerts like that! Seriously, it really helped me get through the day! As always, thanks for reading, and reviews are very much welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The Kyuubi's Deal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and in no way making money off of this!**

**Rating: M for safety**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence**

**Summary: They have finally won the war, but at a terrible loss. Alone and hopeless, Naruto plans to end it all, only to be interrupted by an unlikely force. With a deal being struck, Naruto plans to redo it all in hopes of a better future. Yaoi, Time Travel**

**The Kyuubi's Deal  
Chapter 3**

To say that some of the higher ups of Konoha were upset would an understatement. Panic would be a better word. Sarutoba, Hiruzen was early for once, an occurrence that happened once every few months. He even came prepared with his favorite blend of flavored chewing tobacco.

The first thing he noticed was the open window, but that could be explained by the hot morning and his usually early secretary. The next suspicious sign were the security seals on his office door, they were broken.

Panic starting to swell, he rushed to his office, throwing the door open with a loud slam. His eyes darted to the shattered crystal ball he always placed on his secure pedestal. Worry etched itself with his panic when he understood the implications of this.

Every shinobi knew what that balls technique was tied to, and the only one he had ever used it on was Naruto. Rushing to his desk to call ANBU to check on his favorite person outside his own family, he then noticed the missing scroll.

Urgency rushing him on, he made it to his desk and was about to hit the emergency button, until the other door to his office slammed open.

In came Ibiki, leader of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force. Panic openly formed on the scarred nin's face.

"Hokage-sama, we have a situation!"

"What is it Ibiki-san?"

"Hokage-sama, earlier this morning we arrived at the intelligence division. I was going to my office when I heard muffled rustling noise. Rushing to my office, I found Muzuki tied up with the word traitor branded onto his forehead. When asked what happened he said a foreign shinobi attacked him, but before he could finish speaking he started convulsing in pain. I was going to get medical attention when this fell from his body."

Ibiki then proceeded to bring out the before mention missing object. Hiruzen let out a little relieved sigh. At least that explained one of his problems, but still left his concerns about Naruto.

"When we found this upon his person he was then escorted to her interrogation cells. After a few minutes of questioning we discovered a mysterious seal. When asked, he responded that it was a cursed truth seal that burned when he lied. He then admitted that he sabotaged the Uzumaki boy's test and devised a plan for him to steal the scroll for him. When prodded how he got here he mention that the brat had tricked him somehow. That was some of the more recent news. On other inquiries we learned he was a spy of Orochimaru's. While, not having details on recent events he did have a list of hidden labs right here in Konoha. All labs have been checked and cleared, and Mizuki is in a permanent holding cell."

Finally, all the tenseness left the Hokage's body. He now knew that Naruto was safe and even did them a favor by capturing a traitor. Further mirth zipped through his body as he then realized that Naruto disserved to be a shinobi twice over.

"Is that all Ibiki-san?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama!"

"Thank you for this information. Please have a report ready and filed by this afternoon. You are dismissed."

With a salute, Ibiki was off. Sarutobi walked over to his desk, once more in a happy mode, and pressed the button to his secretary. A short second later the woman replied.

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, please send for Iruka the academy instructor please, before he goes to work."

"Yes, right away Hokage-sama!"

He gave a laugh at the thought of the future conversation. He walked to his chair and sat down, getting ready to light his pipe and begin his round of never ending paperwork.

A few minutes later the chunin entered his office, looking quit nervous.

"You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, please sit down."

He did, with a scratch to the back of his head.

"I wanted to know how Naruto is doing."

Iruka popped with surprise, and then a look of sadness came to his exspression.

"He was really excited yesterday and almost passed the test with an average written test score until the time came for the three ninjutsu. He passed the Substitution and the Body Transformation just fine until it came to the last one, his weakness, the Clone jutsu. He has always had a hard time with that one. He looked so defeated when I told him he didn't pass."

Iruka rubbed his eyes a few times to wipe the moisture, and then looked up with determination.

"Hokage-sama, do you think that now that Naruto-kun won't be a shinobi, that I can adopt him at last? The council should have no objections now that he has failed all the allowed times for the test."

"I'm sorry Iruka-san, but that is still impossible at the moment because-"

"But Hokage-sama, why not!? He is at no risk to the village now! Just tell me why!"

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted, was that information has just come forward that Naruto-kun's test was sabotaged and was supposed to be enacted as part of the shinobi force. I called you here in hopes of you giving Naruto-kun the good news and his Hitai-ate."

Iruka now had the good fortune of looking amazingly embarrassed and happy at the same time.

"Now as I was saying, would you like to-"

Hiruzen barely had time to bring out the Hitai-ate, before it was snatched out of his hands by a running Iruka. Finally the impossible had happened, the only ninja who never used his window as an entrance/exit used it.

Nothing could keep the smile of Iruka's face, not even the confusion of the Hokage calling his secretary to bring someone to clean the shattered glass of the crystal ball on his floor.

**Line Break**

The sun started to rise with its early soft haze of light. Rays poured through the small window high on the wall of the bedroom of Naruto's apartment. It pooled in the room until it eventually reached the blonde's face.

A grimaced formed on his face. Then he turned his face away from the annoying light and nuzzled into the warmth he was beside. A smile appeared when he smelled the musk of pine, and he let out a satisfied sigh.

Naruto hated the mornings. First the sun, and then the damned rooster would crow. Not a second later did it do just that. Naruto sat up, the sheet further pooling down his exposed form. With eyes still closed he let out a cute yawn. Assaulted with an old occurrence, he didn't realize that his apartment was burned down quite some time ago, even before the war.

"I hate mornings. I better get ready."

The teen rubbed his eyes with both hands to get the drowsiness out. It felt wonderful until he noticed the scratched feeling left behind on the tops of his cheeks. He always cut his nails; there shouldn't be any feeling at all like that.

Looking down at his hands he was graced with the sight of his claws. Memories coming back to him, he checked his hair. While not as long as it used to be, it was still much longer then it was as a genin. Soft locks fell to the middle of his back instead of his waist.

Amazement apparent in his eyes, he just combed his clawed fingers through his soft hair, contemplating. So absorbed in himself he didn't noticed his bed partner, who open notice the waking blonde sat up and moved back out of line of sight to look at the teen's reaction.

Smug at the happiness apparent on his mate Kurama let out a laugh, gaining the attention of a shocked mate.

"How are you feeling, little one?"

Startled, the blonde turn around quickly, sending his hair flying. A blush stained his checks as he quickly took in the topless male. After a few moments, Naruto's body registered its soreness, leaving a dull ache throughout his body.

"I ache. What happened anyway? The last think I remember is waking up after an incredible amount of pain."

"To do time reversal, I had to release three tails worth of power at the same time, emitting a powerful explosion. In order for you to come with me, you had to endure the explosion. To do that I had to mate and change you to a half demon, a process that is very painful."

Trepidation pulled into Naruto's stomach at hearing the word mate. While not objecting to a male, he would almost accept anyone who had that affection for him, he was still not very skilled in sexual activity. Only having accomplished it a few times with his wife on their wedding night and when they needed a distraction from the war.

"When are you expecting payment?"

A hungry expression was plastered on the kyuubi's face, but he reined it in shortly.

"While I will be taking physical comfort of your body anytime I feel like it, the sexual aspects will not make an appearance until after the snake nin's failed invasion."

Relief flooded the blonde's body at the last part, but then he quickly caught onto the first part of the demon's statement.

"What do you mean you'll take physical comfort whenever you want!?"

"It's simple,-"

A tick mark appeared on the younger male's face, until embarrassment and heat zipped through him at the end of the sentence.

"I'll hold, hug. And kiss you whenever I want."

Naruto let out a whine of the thought of that, the blush intensifying on his face.

"Untill then, I got you a mating present."

Surprise and giddiness consumed Naruto. His mate got him a present! When had he the time? A millions thoughts swam through his head. While Naruto was thinking, Kurama got up, the sheet finally slipping all the way to the floor. He walked to the closet and opened it, going inside.

A moment later he walked out with a black martial artist's uniform with a red sash with black flower patterns. In his hands was a big present, orange with a blue ribbon neatly wrapped around it; the colors a memento of the past.

Having caught sight of the present, Naruto stilled for a moment and then started to shake in excitement. The demon handed the present to Naruto with a smile.

Naruto happily took it, and ran to the bed. Carefully untying the ribbon, he sat it aside. Soon wrapping paper was flying ever which ways. Well at least some things never changed.

Finally Naruto opened it. A smile floated up while tears slipped from cerulean eyes. Inside laid the outfit he assembled in the future, the ANBU uniform without the silver plating and vest he scapped in favor of mobility and speed. It was the last gift Iruka-sensei gave him before he died.

Naruto looked at Kurama with an unreadable expression, tears still falling. Seeing it, Kurama became concerned.

"Naruto, are you alright? Do you like-"

Before he could finish, his arms were full of a sobbing blonde hugging him tightly like his life depended on it. Looking up with colored cheeks to crimson eyes, he said thank you. A light hesitation formed before the teen slowly stood up on the tips of his toes, put his arms around the demon's shoulders, and pressed a light kiss to older lips.

Kurama looked surprised but pleased at the same time, but he wrapped his arms around his back, and press into the kiss more firmly. This lasted a few moments, until a knock on the door interrupted them.

They broke apart, and Naruto went to answer the door, completely ignorant of the fact that the only clothes he was wearing were his sleeping pants.

Throwing open the door. Naruto was faced with Iruka-sensei. Sill emotional, Naruto started tearing up all over again as he saw his one dead sensei. He ran the distance between the two and leapt into his arms, hugging.

"Iruka-sensei! You're here!"

Having pressed his nude chest against the clothes of the chunin, he realized his state of undress. Hearing a growl come behind him he figured Kurama had noticed this too. It was at this point he had a very possessive mate.

Iruka looked down, surprised, but smiled none the less.

"Of course I'm here, and I come bearing good news as well! Some new information has come to light, and because of it you are now a shinobi of Konoha! The hokage asked me personally to come and deliver this to you."

Iruka presented his very own Hitai-ate. Naruto looking confused accepted it with a smile, he got ready to ask Iruka-sensei what happened, but the brunet was out the door saying that the academy was starting soon and not to be late due to team placements. He was in such a hurry he completely disregarded Naruto's new hair.

Naruto looked back at Kurama with a questioning look. They both stared until the demon gave an answer.

"What? You were busy last night so I took care of things. If you don't hurry, you're going to be late."

No further words were needed as the blonde rushed to his new present and through on the one piece top and pants. Looking at his arm gloves he noticed the new addition to them. Instead of fingerless like they were supposed to be, they had reinforced metal claws attached that went over his own claws.

He bent over and put on his boots and with a quick look of appreciation to Kurama he left his apartment. Running to his destination, he enjoyed the wind through his hair, the Hitai-ate tied around his arm instead of his forehead.

The villagers didn't even spare him a glance due to his new attire. This was great! He made there in record time, no one stopping to harass him. Making it to his classroom, he stopped and took a deep breath. He calmly opened the door and took a tentative step in.

The whole room became quite, even the munching of Choji's favorite potato snack. First confusion swept through the class, them believing he was a new student, or even going to the wrong classroom, but then noticed the tell tall signs of the number one, most hyperactive shinobi, his blonde hair, blue eyes, and the whisker marks of the jinjuriki.

Then the whole class began shouting comments about his appearance and why he was there, but he just walked into the front of the class to let Iruka-sensei explain to this class. He first started to gently tell the class to calm down, but when he saw that this was getting no results, he resorted to his famous jutsu, Demon Head jutsu!

"**Shut up you little brats! **Now that I've got your attention, I'm sure you noticed that Naruto here, has his forehead protector like the rest of you. New information has come forth and as such Hokae-sama had personally assured me that Naruto here is shinobi material. I can only assume that his new uniform is the product of him taking his duties more seriously. We can only hope. Okay Class you remain here while I go get the team list. Naruto you make take a seat."

Naruto walked to the seats, and noticed the other students go back to ignoring him and talking to their friends. He was happy for a brief second, seeing all his would be friends alive. He was reminded why he came back, to save them all.

He noticed Hinata was looking at him with a blush. Now all those time she was red when he was near finally made sense. Kiba he noticed was looking at Hinata with a soft look in his eyes and then turned to him. His expression hardened until a sneer formed on his face. How did he not notice the love Kiba held for Hinata. He would have to fix them up quick.

Noticing the only seat open was by Hinata, he walked over and greeted her.

"Hello Hinata-chan, can I sit here?"

'Su-Sure, Na-Nar-Narut-to-k-kun."

Okay, Hinata's face was reaching dangerously red. Diffuse the situation before she feinted. Diffuse! Concern usually worked with her in the future; let's see if it worked now.

Carelessly throwing himself into the chair, he let out a dramatized groan of pain. Hinata face looked less red, now morphing into concern.

"Ar-are you ok-okay Nar-Naruto-k-kun?"

"Yeah, I think I'm fine, just the body is a little sore. Sometimes I wish I had a magic cream to cure it."

Giving a reassuring grin, he scratched the back of his head. Then Naruto realized his mistake. Didn't Hinata usually have a special medical cream she cared everywhere? And on cue, Hinata brought it out and turned to him, Hope apparent on her face.

"I-I h-have a spe-special cr-cream. D-do y-you th-think I c-can ap-apply i-it to you?"

This is where Naruto had a decision to make it. Did he want tofeel the loving touch of his former wife one more time, or work immediately on hooking her and Kiba up? In fact he heard a low growling concealed behind lips behind him. Oh fuck it, Just one last forbidden pleasure!

"Sure Hinata-chan! Just let me fold the top of my outfit over!"

He sat up and rolled it down. A resounding snarl sounded now, but everyone just assumed it was Akamaru. Laying face forward on the desk he let out a moan as Hinata did her wonderful work, the growling building up again. Soon it was over and he sat up and fixed his clothes back up.

He thanked Hinata, a satisfied and red blush on her face. He sat up and moved back to the seat beside Hinata. Kiba was glaring daggers at his head and was about to rip him one, but before he could Iruka entered the room.

"Okay everybody, I got the list! The teams are as followed: Team 1 is….., Team 7 consists of Uchiha, Sasuke(inserts swoons from the female populous), Haruno, Sakura(Insert argument with Saukura and Ino), and Uzumaki, Naruto(At this points shouts of outrage were heard throughout the room and a disappointed look on Hinata), your sensei will be Hatake, Kakashi. Everyone shut it! Okay, Team 8 will consist of Inuzuka, Kiba, Hyuuga, Hinata(Here shouts of joy were heard from her feral team mate and a smug look at Naruto), and Aburame, Shino, your sensei will be Yuhi, Kurenai. Team 9 is still in commission, so no worry there. Lastly, Team 10 consisting of Nara, Shikamaru(What a drag), Yamanaka, Ino, and Akimichi, Choji(Munch), your sensei Sarutobi, Asuma. That's everyone; your senseis will be here shortly. Please behave until then. Ja Ne!"

Time passed by, the senseis came and collected their genin cells, until only Team 7 remained. Sasuke, being the brooder he was, was sitting alone at his desk, his hands clasped under his chin. Sakura, the bi-polar fangirl she was, was fluctuating between glaring at Naruto and praising Sasuke.

Finally, Naruto got bored having stopped tapping the desk with his clawed hand. He knew that Kakashi was always late, but damn, he didn't remember it taking this long. He finally decided to play a prank. Not the same one as before, but revamped. He walked to the sliding door.

Pulling out ninja wire, he attached it to the door. He applied it throughout the room, unbeknownst to his other teammates. Finally he finished it with several angles and some well placed, just by happenstance tomatoes.

The moment happened. The door slid open, a silver haired masked Head poked itself in. With eyes widening, everyone watched as the wires pulled and snapped, Finally unleashing a barrage of tomatoes pelting the Uchiha. It was like an eclipse, as both of team mates had the same thoughts and shouted the samething.

"Naruto!"

Laughing, the blonde just pointed at Sasuke. A few minutes of glaring ensued until finally their sensei appeared fully in the room, capturing their attention.

"My first thoughts of you….. are that I hate you."

At this, three-quarters of the room glared at Naruto. Letting out a sight, Naruto dropped his head."

"Okay, everyone. Clean up and meet my on the roof"

With no further words, the jonin walked to the open window at the back, and jumped out. Sasuke and Sakura headed towards the door, planning on taking the stairs. Naruto, however did not move to follow them. Instead, he followed the steps of the jonin.

He climbed out the window, turned around and jumped up, clasping the roof's ledge with his clawed glove. Pulling himself up, he shocked the older man reading the orange book. Naruto just gave a smile and waved, getting a weak wave in return.

He walked over to the bleachers and sat. An awkward few minutes occurred. The door suddenly opened with a grumpy Uchiha and a concerned fangirl. They walked over and begrudgingly sat by Naruto.

"Okay, everybody, I would like you all to introduce yourselves."

Sakura replied, "I don't understand Kakashi-sensei. Why don't you go first?"

Kakashi let out a sigh and looked up from his book.

"My name is Kakashi. I like a few things. I dislike a lot of things. Dreams for the future? I guess I haven't really thought about it."

A tick appeared above Sakura's brow, but she went on anyway.

"My name is Sakura. I like learning and … Sasuke-kun. My dislikes are… Ino and Naruto! My dream for the future is to become a great kunoichi!"

"My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. I like little things and hate a lot of things. I don't have a dream, but more of an ambition that I will achieve. I will restore my clan and kill a certain man."

At this point Sakura was in full fangirl mode, and Kakashi was letting out a sigh. Trying to lighten the mood, Naruto decided to be the spastic person he was.

"Hello! My name is Naruto! I like ramen, friends, training, jij, annoying jiji, pranks, Kurama-kun, and Hinata-chan! I dislike prejudice, lies, and traitors! My dream for the future is to be the best ninja I can be and protect my cherished ones!"

While both Sasuke and Sakura were sweat dropping, Kakashi caught onto a piece of important information.

"Oi, Naruto! Who is Kurama-kun?"

Red filled Naruto's face. He didn't realize he called him Kurama-kun! Seeing them all wait for an answer, he gave them the first thing that came to mind.

"He's oh… He's a very special friend I met. He was very nice to me!"

Sasuke looked bored, Sakura looked like she just something to hold over him, but what shocked Naruto the most was Kakashi's reaction. His face formed into a leer, and Naruto slowly backed away, foot by foot.

"Oh, he's a very special friend, you say? So how close are you?"

Naruto just gave up and face planted, his hair falling behind him. Kakashi deciding to take pity just nodded like he had done his job.

Okay, everyone. Meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at sun rise. Oh, and don't eat breakfast. You'll throw up if you do. Then he gave his famous eye smile and disappeared with a Body Flicker.

Deciding to get out of here as quickly as possible, Naruto ran and jumped off the roof, leaving his two teammates surprised. He rushed home, jumping from rooftop to rooftop, until he came to his apartment.

He didn't make it two steps in until he heard a vicious snarl. Looking up, he met intense raging eyes, and elongated fangs. His shock didn't last long until the demon's hand wound itself in his hair and he was dragged to his bedroom.

Tripping on his own feet towards where he was led, Naruto hair got pulled more and more until tears rushed out his eyes. Kurama slammed open the door to the bed room, pulling the blonde inside and tossed him on the bed.

Naruto was shaking at the aggressive behavior being displayed to him and trembled when the Kyuubi snarled once more.

"**You smell like that Hyuuga bitch! What, you couldn't wait even one whole day before going and wrecking our deal! You are mine and no one else's"**

Tears started anew, and Naruto curled into a ball crying out apologies, saying that he didn't go back on their deal. Kurama took one more threatening step forward, and Naruto let out a loud cry and increased trembling tenfold. Naruto, at the last moment, let out a high pitched, distressed whine. Kurama suddenly stopped.

The crazed look left his eyes, and his fangs retracted to normal. He looked at the pitiful site and moved slowly to the bed Naruto currently occupied. Getting on it, he slowly made his way over to the blonde, who only curled up tighter and professed what happened earlier with Hinata and the cream.

The demon actually listened to the words this time, and gathered the small teen in his arms, apologizing and soothing him. He told Naruto that he reeked of the Hyuuga, and that only happened with exposed skin to skin contact for a long time. Naruto's trembling slowly stopped and his tears dried.

He finally unwound and took comfort in the demon's arms, accepting his apology. He should have known that would happen. He noted the jealousy of this morning with Iruka and he pushed it when he let Hinata put the cream on him. The cream didn't even work well on him this time around.

He nuzzled the red haired man's chin, and the arms around him tightened. Kurama slowly pulled back both of them and applied a slow kiss to the blonde's lips.

"How are you feeling, little one?"

Naruto further calmed down when he noticed that the killer intent had left his mate's voice. He responded, "Fine. A little hungry."

His stomach picked that moment to growl. The teen blushed and looked down.

Kurama sighed and prepared to make his understated apology that he may or may not regret.

"How would you like to go to Ramen Ichiraku?"

And just like that his mate was back to normal, running around shouting of joy for ramen and pulled Kurama out the door and to his favorite restaurant. Once there, the demon had a bowl, while his blonde consumed ten. Naruto said goodbye to the owner and his daughter, while Kurama paid.

Soon they were walking, hand in hand, back to the apartment. Once there they got in their sleeping attire and went to bed. Moonlight fell into the room, illuminating the couple. Naruto fell asleep quickly, knowing of the test tomorrow and experiencing so many emotions. Kurama placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's pink lips and pulled the smaller form on top of him. The blonde cuddled down, getting closer to the warmth. They both fell asleep in the bask of the silvery moonlight.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Communities are received with open arms!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The Kyuubi's Deal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and in no way making money off of this!**

**Rating: M for safety**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence**

**Summary: They have finally won the war, but at a terrible loss. Alone and hopeless, Naruto plans to end it all, only to be interrupted by an unlikely force. With a deal being struck, Naruto plans to redo it all in hopes of a better future. Yaoi, Time Travel**

**The Kyuubi's Deal  
Chapter 4**

The next morning Naruto and Kurama got dressed, and shared a brief kiss, Naruto's inexperience coming into play and the meeting time. They exchanged goodbyes, one saying they were going to meet his team, the other doing another task. Naruto left with a couple of nutrient bars in his supply belt.

Arriving at dawn, Naruto noticed his other two teammates. Sasuke was sitting on a stump, nothing unusual about him, while Sakura sat under a tree with dark circles around her eyes. Walking over to her, he heard her stomach growl.

"Ohayou, Saukra-chan! How are you?"

"What do you want, Naruto-baka?"

"I was just trying to see if you were okay. You don't look so good."

Sakura gave an annoyed expression but gave an explanation in case Naruto wouldn't start bugging her.

"I forgot to eat last night and didn't sleep very well."

Taking a nutrient bar out, he presented it to her.

"I have a nutrient bar here if you want, and you can take a nap until Kakashi-sensei shows up. I have a feeling he won't be here for awile."

"Naruto, you know Kakashi-sensei told us not to eat breakfast! We can't disobey our leader!"

"Who said anything about breakfast? This is just a little snack, he didn't say anything regarding those, just no breakfast."

A surprise look came to her face as she thought about it. Taking him up on his offer she took the snack and ate it. After she was done, she sat under a tree and leant against it. Before she fell asleep she turned towards Naruto and gave a soft thank you. Naruto just gave a smile and said sleep well.

Turning around, he spotted Sasuke looking at them with an unreadable expression. Naruto was unsure what to do. He had tried to save him once and all that got was a hole through his chest. While not entirely evil, Sasuke didn't care for anything besides his goals, loyalty be damned. The blonde had to come up with a decision about what to do in a couple of days.

"Oi, Teme! What you looking at?"

"Just two losers, Dobe."

Naruto just gave a sigh and walked away, eating his own snack. When he was done, he just jumped on the training posts and began hopping back and forth. Getting bored with that, he jumped to a high vantage point on a tree limb and rested his eyes.

Seeing Naruto jump that high, effortlessly, made a pit form in Sasuke's gut. Playing off as a onetime occurrence, he just turned back and waited for their sensei.

**Line Break: 3 Hours Later**

Kakashi arrived at the scene and was expecting to get yelled at. What he didn't expect was to be greeted by a scowling Uchiha, a sleeping Haruno, and a perched blonde on a tall tree, smiling and waving at him.

Having seen their sensei arrive, Naruto gracefully jumped off his tree in between two close ones. He extended his claws hand and scraped down, slowing his momentum. Landing on the ground he took back his claws and awoke Sakura nearby on a neighboring tree. She gave an appreciated smile and got up. Together they walked over to their teammate and leader.

"Now that everyone is up and here, let's begin today's test. Everyone see these two bells? Your objective is to get them from me using any means necessary."

"But, sensei, you only have two bells. Why is that?"

"I'm glad you asked that, Sakura. The two genins who have a bell at the end of the test pass, while the one remaining gets sent back to the academy."

Shock and outrage appeared on two of the genin's faces, while the blonde just looked back, closed his eyes and gave a smile, giving Kakashi the creeps.

"You have until sundown to finish the test, and the test begins… now."

The genins scattered going opposite directions except for Naruto. Kakashi saw that Naruto wasn't doing anything and decided to bring out his favorite perverted book and began reading. The blonde then surprised him.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!"

Hundreds of Narutos suddenly appeared, all with that creepy smile plastered on them. Still waiting for something to happen, Kakashi was alert until nothing did in fact happen, he paid attention back to his book.

Seeing that Kakashi wasn't paying attention, the Narutos began running and jumping everywhere with his special ninja wire wrapping them around trees around Kakashi, making sure for some to semi get above him. After a few minutes wires hanged everywhere, but still mostly unnoticeable.

While the clones where doing this, the real one was going to find his other teammates in hope of getting g them to help. Spotting Sakura hidden beneath some bushes he walked over to her.

"Hey, Sakura, follow me?"

"What? No! Were suppose to be getting the bells, Naruto!"

"What? You're expecting to beat a jonin? You, a genin fresh from the academy, take on and beat a jonin of over 10 years?"

Sakura looked hesitant to join for a moment, until Naruto mentioned teaching her a secret skill from the legendary sannin Tsunade, and getting Sasuke in on it. After explaining the explosion of chakra after applying it then dispels when in contact with something else, he demonstrated punching a tree shooting it to splinters.

Once Sakura got the hang of it to a lesser degree, Naruto leaving out chakra control later, they sought the hard part of their adventure, getting Sasuke. Searching for an hour, they finally found him well hidden in the foliage of a tree. Seeing them, he jumped down.

"What do you two want? I'm actually busy doing something, unlike you two apparently."

Sakura under the guidance of Naruto remained quiet, and let him explain.

"We were wondering if you, being an accomplished Uchiha, could demonstrate your clan's most famed technique, Fire Style: Great Fireball? How about it? You get to demonstrate why you're the best genin that Konoha's got to offer.

Having his ego stroked, Sasuke agreed. They all furtively made their way to the area Kakashi was residing in. When they got there they noticed he was still reading his damn book. Naruto and Sakura both made clones to attack while Sasuke performed the needed hand signs needed.

Hearing a sound, Kakashi looked up to see Sakura and Naruto rushing at him. Sighing, he just dodged and dodge each of their hits missing. Paying attention to his team he didn't notice the wet wires woven all around him until he snagged one.

Looking up in surprise, he noticed Sasuke finishing the handsigns needed for his clan's prized technique, and calling it out. He was just a genin, hewasnt suppose to any advanced jutsu's yet!

Noticing that him, Sakura, and Naruto where in the way, he went to go warn them, but stopped when they both just smiled and poofed out of existence. Looking back to the Uchiha he saw his other two teammates step out from behind him.

Sighing in relief of no friendly fire, he prepared to show the arrogant brat that his jutsus weren't all that. Sasuke finished preparations and blew out the fireball coming right towards Kakashi.

Kakashi was running towards the flaming ball about to perform his own water jutsu when he noticed Naruto was also forming signs, but it was too late to stop.

With a loud shout, Naruto called out, "Wind Style: Air Bullet!"

The jutsu rushed directly into the center of the fireball heading straight towards Kakashi. At this moment, two things happened. Naruto's jutsu combined with Sasuke's, feeding the flames to huge proportions, and lighting the circling wires creating a frightening deathtrap.

The three teens watched truly amazed at the destruction they created. They wondered how Kakashi would handle this. A few minutes later they began to worry when nothing happened.

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared stumbling; clothes burnt and tattered, and clearly pissed. The flames suddenly dyed down into nothing. Seeing that he was just a little burnt and nothing else, the three suddenly attacked him with everything, Sasuke using precision with kunai and shuriken, Sakura with chakra blunt force, and Naruto with mobility and speed.

Minutes passed by, until one of Kakashi's legs gave out, and Naruto's right claws snagged the bells. Giving a triumphant laugh, he pulled back, an action that was followed by his other teammates. Kakashi looked down in suprise, to see that they had in fact gotten the bells.

"Well done, guys. Put now you have a decision to make. Who gets the bells and passes, and which one of you fails?"

Everyone looked at Naruto who had the bells. Naruto looked down contemplatively at the bells. His two teammates looking at him with worry.

"Well Sasuke's jutsu weakened you, so he contributed a lot, so he should get a bell."

Naruto tossed a bell in the dark haired nin's direction, while Kakashi looked at him intently, and Sakura had a disappointed expression.

"And Sakura distracted you with her punches enough for me to swipe the bells, so I guess she should get a bell too."

Naruto, smiling, tossed the last remaining bell to Sakura, whose disappointment turned to shock and happiness. Turning back to his sensei, Naruto scratched the back of his head and said, "I guess I'll be the one to return."

Kakashi smiled, with a victorious look, and nodded. He finally replied, "Congratulations. You…all pass."

Shock filled the faces of all the genins, some real some fake. Finally the jonin spoke once more.

"I want everyone to meet me here tomorrow at 9. I have just one last thing to say. Those who abandon the rules are trash, but those who abandon their team are worse than trash."

Awestruck by his words, the teens all looked at each other, but were haltered by the next action by Kakashi. He coughed, took one step, and fell to the ground. Panic rushing through them, team 7 took their leader quickly to the hospital.

An hour later, a nurse came and told them, mostly Sasuke, that their sensei was just fine. He just had a minor bout of exhaustion. They all let out a sigh of relief, happy he wasn't dying. They all left, being told Kakashi was being held overnight.

Walking out of the building they heard multiple shouts throughout the village. Everyone had been robbed! While not a large amount, the amount of money stolen from everyone wasn't small. Combined together it was enough to hire a missing nin or two.

Team7 all just shrugged at each other and went home. Arriving to his apartment he realized that no one was there.

He was disappointed Kurama wasn't there. He wanted to tell the male about his stroke of genius with the wire and his jutsu. Walking to the bedroom, he noticed a note on the door saying that he was going to be gone a few days and don't do anything stupid.

Now Naruto felt lonely and tired. He undressed and put on a pair of thin night pants. He looked at the mirror in his room brushing his hair. He finally noticed his mating mark. Where two puncture holes used to be where now archaic swirls forming the form of a fox.

He pressed his fingers to it and was suddenly filled with feelings of warmth. Getting up, he went to bed. Pulling the sheets up, he laid down. A few hours passed, him tossing and turning, until he noticed the pillow that Kurama usually slept on.

Pulling it over to his chest he hugged and nuzzled it. With the scent of his missing mate, Naruto finally fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Thanks for reading everyone! I would like to thank everyone who left a review, and thus encouraging me to write! Reviews, Follows, Favorites, and Communities, like previously, are fully encouraged and appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: The Kyuubi's Deal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and in no way making money off of this!**

**Rating: M for safety**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence**

**Summary: They have finally won the war, but at a terrible loss. Alone and hopeless, Naruto plans to end it all, only to be interrupted by an unlikely force. With a deal being struck, Naruto plans to redo it all in hopes of a better future. Yaoi, Time Travel**

**The Kyuubi's Deal  
Chapter 5**

The days went past. Team 7 started their missions, having a little trouble at the beginning due to their conflicting attitudes until finally they grew into their roles, Sasuke – precision, Naruto – heavy hitter, and Sakura – support. At this point the team had completed over 40 D-ranked missions.

As the days went on, Naruto grew more and more depressed. It had been two week since he had seen Kurama, and he missed having someone there for him and knew what he went through. The only way he wasn't consumed by grief was matchmaking Kiba and Hinata.

It took effort to set those two up. While one was shy, the other was gruff and refused to admit it even though it was clear as day. It finally came to a point where he invited them to his apartment locking them in under the guise of showing Akamaru an area to do his business.

In reality, he took the dog across the street on the roof and watched the two "prisoners" stumble around each other until they finally kissed. Naruto gave fist pump and Akamaru gave a bark, wagging his tail happily, both of them spilling the snacks they were eating.

From that day forward, everyone saw a difference in the two. Kiba was less crude, and Hinata stuttered less and less. Naruto was brought out of his private reflection when Kakashi said that they were done for the day.

Naruto moped on his way home. Naruto was hitting the point of depression where not even ramen made him happy anymore. He had no one to talk to without messing up the parts of the future that needed to happen.

Heading into home, he realized that no one was home again. His eyes started to water when a knock interrupted him. Quickly wiping his eyes to make sure they didn't stain, he went and opened the door surprised to see an ANBU member at his door.

"Hokage-sama has requested your presence. Haste is required."

As quickly as he arrived he departed. Confused, Naruto followed his order. Running across the rooftops, His arms were behind him and his hair in the wind. Arriving outside the building he jumped and went through the open window.

"You wanted to see me jiji?"

Inside the Hokage's office were three people, the old man as usual and Kakashi. Naruto's face fell to shock at the sight of the third inhabitant until he noticed everyone was looking at him.

"Yes, Naruto. It has come to our attention that someone from Uzugakure. He said that he was your mother's bodyguard until she came here. He says his name is-"

"Kurama-kun!"

A blonde blur swept through the room into the older man's arms. Hugging they span around due to the momentum. This caused surprise to flicker on the others in the room. Kakashi had heard that name before, he was just trying to place it.

"So I take it you two have met before, Naruto-kun?"

"Oh yeah, jiji! I really like him! He said he would protect me no matter what and bought me ramen a lot of a times!"

Just like that, it clicked, Naruto's introduction speech. Kurama was the person he said he like in that weird tone.

"This is Kurama!? Ahh, Naruto, don't you think Kurama-kun a bit older to like?"

Everyone looked at Kakashi weirdly. The Hokage looked at him confused, Naruto in embarrassment, and Kurama in anger. Him taking it to mean he didn't approve of their relationship. Even though Kushina was younger than Minato, that still put a greater than average age difference between the demon and his blonde mate. Naruto still responded.

"Isn't the life span of a ninja young?"

That statement didn't reassure Kakashi and he looked still unsure and turned towards the Hokage, who didn't understand the undertones of the conversation.

"Are you sure we can trust this man Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, I am sure Kakashi-san. He has showed me the exact seal on Naruto, and has assured me he knows methods of controlling the Kyuubi. Do you trust this man Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, jiji! I have the upmost faith in him and believe that he has complete control over the Kyuubi."

At this, both Kurama and Naruto shared a secret smile. Thinking they were just ensuring the trust in each other the Hokage continued.

"That is good, Naruto-kun. Kurama has applied to be your personal body-guard, and I have accepted. He will now be rooming with you."

The mated pair shared another smile at the protesting look on Kakashi's face, but before the jonin could reply the Hokage beat him to it.

"Since everything is decided, everybody is dismissed. Show Kurama-san to your apartment, Naruto-kun. Please do everything you can to make him comfortable, Naruto-kun. He is doing a great service to both you and this village."

Kurama leered at the last command, Naruto blushed, and Kakashi looked more objected. The silver haired nin just gave a defeated sigh, shaking his head, and left. Getting late, Naruto dragged Kurama home, happy that the red haired male was back.

They reached their home and undressed for the night. When they were done, Naruto tackled Kurama with another hug, repeating that he missed him so much.

"Where were you anyway? Your note said you would be back in a few days. I almost thought you abandoned me."

At the last statement, tears appeared on his eyes. The Kyuubi growled and tightened his arms around the blonde.

"I will never abandon you, my little mate."

Blush forming, Naruto leaned up and pressed a light kiss to the other's lips. He pulled back and looked up to see a predator look in the crimson eyes and the leer was back in place.

"The old man did say to make me as comfortable as possible, remember Naruto-chan?"

Quicker than the blonde could reply, Kurama returned with a firmer, more harsh kiss. Having no other options, Naruto returned the kiss as good as he got. The teen gasped as a tongue prodded his lips, unknowingly letting the demon in where he took what he wanted.

That night they had their first make out session.

**This is a filler chapter to replace the author's note I left. To explain a few things, the Hokage did tell Naruto about his mother, just not her name or who she married, and Mizuki, during his interrogation, admitted to telling Naruto about the demon, a side effect of the Kyuubi's seal. Thanks for reading and solving a problem for me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: The Kyuubi's Deal**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and in no way making money off of this!**

**Rating: M for safety**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Language, Violence**

**Summary: They have finally won the war, but at a terrible loss. Alone and hopeless, Naruto plans to end it all, only to be interrupted by an unlikely force. With a deal being struck, Naruto plans to redo it all in hopes of a better future. Yaoi, Time Travel**

**The Kyuubi's Deal  
Chapter 6**

Today was the day. The day they were going to Wave. He had a chance to save Haku and Zabuza! Naruto was up early for once making sure everything was packed and ready. Not even the capture mission of Tora they had to do dampened his spirit.

Kurama just watched the hyper blonde run around in the apartment with a smile. The demon now wore a red battle kimono, a shade lighter than his hair. A Whirlpool headband was tied around his waist, and a decorative sword rested on his back.

Leaving, they walked side by side until they came to training ground 7. Noticing nobody there, they began play fighting; Kurama was just dodging or using his sword to block Naruto, and the blonde going at it with his clones and claws.

This was the scene that Sasuke and Sakura walked in on. Awestruck, they just watched them go at it. Neither one of them seemed to get tired; Kurama, a strong demon, and Naruto a half-demon with Uzumaki blood.

A mischievous look entered the blonde's eyes, and a suspicious one was planted on the Kyuubi's. Suddenly, there were millions of poofs as all the Narutos went up in smoke. The next moment Kurama's perfect stance slipped, and both Sasuke and Sakura were knocked out by a massive nosebleed.

Where there were thousands of crouched clothed Naruto, there were thousands of nude Narutos some girls some male, but all had long blonde hair and posed in a provocative position with wisps of smoke barely covering the private bits.

Laughing at his knocked out teammates, he almost didn't hear the thud of something hitting the ground behind him. What he saw surprised him. There on the ground, with a bloodied mask, was Kakashi, unconscious.

Wow he knew, Kalashi was a pervert, but he had never gotten this strong of an reaction he thought about what was different. Wait a minute! This time he had male versions of himself.

He looked peeved. Kakashi had taken him to the hotsprings a lot in the future. This put a different perspective on this. The only other abnormality was when Kakashi told him to go ask Iruka if he wanted to go to. Eye widening, he looked repeatedly at his sensei and the direction of the academy. That was a thought he didn't care to see. Iruka was adopted family and took care of him!

He glanced at Kurama, who was walking towards Kakashi threateningly. Seeing that he figured out the first part but not the second, he went over there to stop his angry mate. He threw his arms around the tall male, pressed close to his back and rubbed his cheek against it. It had the desired effect he wanted.

Kurama froze. Without beating an eyelash, he swung the blonde around and clutched him to his chest and pressed a kiss to his head. At this time they heard three simultaneous groans, as the rest of the team gained awareness. They stepped back, not wanting to reveal their relationship just yet. Naruto was then greeted by verbal assaults that weren't much different.

"Naruto-baka! What the hell was that!? And in front of a stranger no less! Who is he, anyway?"

Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to answer, too busy cowering behind Kurama, who looked proud of the fact, was muttering something of saving him frown the pink haired demon brute, Kakashi decided to step in and explain before Sakura blew about what the blonde was saying.

"This man here is Kurama-san. He has been assigned by The Hokage as Naruto's bodyguard."

At this Sakura gaped and Sasuke scoffed.

"Why does the dobe, need a body guard. You'd think if anyone would need to be assigned a bodyguard, it would be me as the last heir of an clan."

Naruto and Kurama glared at the Uchiha. Seeing things turning hostile, Kakashi tried to diffuse it.

"Actually Naruto was assigned a bodyguard by the Hokage because he is-"

Kurama seeing a chance to knock the arrogant brat down finished for him.

" -the last clan heir to the Uzumaki's, and handpicked successor of Tsunade's grandmother."

Everyone gaped at the demon, even Naruto.

"Wha-what?"

"Since merging families, Mito Senju, formerly Uzumaki, bore no Uzumaki heirs and she made Naruto's mother her successor to the clan. As her son and last living clan member, he becomes the heir."

At this Sasuke just sneered, anger replaced the void where camaraderie was growing. Sakura and Kakashi just looked awestruck.

"Figures the weakling needs a bodyguard. With his personality, I surprised he hasn't died yet. I now see why I don't have one, bodyguards are for the weak."

Seeing that Sasuke was lost yet again, he turned away. It seems that the curse of hatred that is the Sharingan would never be broken, even if they havn't unlocked it yet. Naruto, having enough of the heavy stuff, brought a new topic.

"So Kakashi-sensei, what's are first mission today?"

Grateful to get away, Kakashi responded.

"Our first mission today, is to capture Tora, the Fire Lord's wife's pet cat. I must warn you that the cat has a temper and doesn't like to be brought back."

**Line Break: 1 and a Half Hour Later**

Naruto quickly handed the hissing and clawing cat back to its owner, taking sick satisfaction in its torment of tender loving suffocation.

Naruto, sporting scratch marks over his body, gave a sigh of relief when they finally healed up. Turning back to the Hokage, he prepared to act his way to his team's first C-rancked mission, when his mate beat him to it.

"Hokage-sama, I would like to request Naruto's teams first C-ranked mission. They have completed the required D-ranks, and I feel that they are adequately prepaired. If something goes wrong, both Kakashi-san and myself shall be present."

Looking startled, Sarutobi coughed but quickly composed himself.

"I was going to wait another week, but if you're sure, you may have one. Ah here's a good first ever C-rank. You are to escort the bridge builder Tazuna to the land of Waves. You shouldn't have anything higher than a few bandits."

Clicking the button on his desk, he told the secretary to send in the bridge builder. A few minutes later, a gray-haired old man walked through stumbling. He wore a straw hat and reeked of booze. Seeing team 7 he grew angry.

"I am the great bridge builder! This is what I get for my money? A brooding teen, a Cyclops, a girl who looks like a gust of wind would blow her over, and a short gender-confused blonde."

At the last line, Naruto growled and raised his claws ready to pounce. Loved old man in the future, no one called him short or gender confused. Giving a leap, he was cut off by a clawed hand in his hair keeping him at arm's length from the old bastard. Still undeterred he kept swipingat the old man with his claws.

"In fact, the feral red head looks like the only competent one of the bunch."

Trying to mitigate damage as fast as he could, seeing Naruto getting inches closer he stepped in.

"I assure you, we are a quality team. If you would please meet us at the gate at in an hour, we will leave."

Heading out the door, Tazuna muttered, "You better be worth it."

Releasing a sigh of relief, Kakashi nodded at his team and told him to go pack. Everybody left.

Arriving to their apartment, where their bags where already packed, Naruto turned to Kurama. With pig pleading eyes he asked, "You don't think I'm short or gender confused, right?"

Kurama sweat dropped. He knew the question wasn't about the gender part but on the lines of the sort part. What did Naruto exspect? He was treated horribly as a child, the vendors only selling him cheap ramen. This led to Naruto being malnourished 86% of the time. The demon youki inside the blonde helped a bit, but only by a couple of inches, a height still below average. He decided to not answer the question directly but vaguely.

"You're just tall enough to be perfect for me."

With that, his arms were full of a sobbing petite blonde hugging him. He slowly returned the hug, not knowing what caused this bout of hysterics. Unbeknownst to him, no one had ever called Naruto perfect before.

When they noticed that they were reaching their deadline approaching, Naruto pulled back and just smiled at his mate. They gathered their packs and set out.

Arriving at the gates, they were begrudgingly greeted by everyone and set out into the dusk.

**I know I said was going to do the Wave Arc, but I was tired today and had to help someone. Let's hope tomorrow will be different. I will however say thanks to everyone for reading and leaving a review. As I always state: Reviews, Follows, Favorites, Communities, and Questions will always be accepted gladly.**


End file.
